


You Must Remember This

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes to use the the times when Clint is well-fucked and incoherent for springing little suggestions on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Remember This

It happens like this:

(It is before SHIELD, before playing secret agent, before --)

(No, wait. It is later. After hurried kisses in an otherwise empty locker room, leading to a spectacular blowjob, after --)

No, wait. It happens like this:

Phil likes to use the the times when Clint is well-fucked and incoherent for springing little suggestions on him. You should join SHIELD full-time. You should get a dog. You should meet this girl.

"Are you tired of me already?" Clint asks, rolling away from a sticky spot on the sheets and dragging Phil's arm to drape over him.

Phil ignores the question, just like he ignores most of Clint's idiocies. Though there is one time when Clint suggests a pineapple and --

(Phil still has hair at this point. For some reason, that's important.)

"You'll like her," Phil continues. "I promise."

Clint snuggles -- wait, that's too girly. He edges closer to -- oh fuck it, he snuggles into Phil's embrace. "Whatever you say," he mumbles.

(No, wait. They are having dinner. Or killing time on comms until the mark comes into range. Or in a chopper somewhere over Venezuela. Or --)

It definitely happens like this:

"Her name is Laura," Phil says.


End file.
